


locker rooms

by forbala



Series: Teacher Galo [1]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Age Difference, Beating, Biting, Bottom Galo Thymos, Come Marking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fisting, Gangbang, Humiliation, Light Pain Play, M/M, Marking, Punching, Slut Shaming, Spitroasting, Teacher Galo au, Top Lio Fotia, jockstrap, nonconsensual photography, spitting, the punching/beating is brief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbala/pseuds/forbala
Summary: Coach Galo Thymos is gorgeous. High school student Lio Fotia is determined to have him.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Teacher Galo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752598
Comments: 10
Kudos: 165





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to apologize but...I can't. I have no remorse. I recently created an nsfw twitter and I have fallen deep into filth. Teacher Galo au is an absolute gift.
> 
> I'm not super into punching/beating/violence so it's pretty light compared to some other stuff I've seen, but I'm super duper into dubcon/noncon and humiliation/degradation.
> 
> Please please please heed the tags. You go into this fully aware.

Lio had a plan. He’d been eyeing the gym teacher for weeks, a sexy, beefy idiot named Galo Thymos. He was always excited (for gym, of all things, who the fuck was excited for gym?) and Lio wanted to _wreck him._ Lio wanted to see that chipper face crumble. He wanted to see Coach Thymos begging, desperate, and filthy.

Obviously, his best friends Meis and Gueira were involved as well. On Friday, the trio had gym as their last class of the day, so they just hung behind in the locker room until everyone else cleared out, intent on enjoying their weekends, completely ignoring the troublesome boys in the corner. When everyone was gone, Meis sauntered out of the locker room and went to find Coach Thymos.

“Coach!” Lio heard him yell. “Come here, quick! Lio needs help!”

“What? What’s wrong?” Coach Thymos cried out, loud as ever. The locker room door slammed open and the two came running in. Lio watched the wheels turn as Coach Thymos took in the scene, saw that everyone appeared to be perfectly fine, in fact, and there was no danger or injuries to worry about. “What’s going on?” he asked suspiciously. 

Gueira lunged forward and punched him in the gut. He crumpled to the floor and Meis and Gueira both kicked him a few times.

“Hey! What— what the hell!” he stuttered, curling up in defense.

Lio walked over and his friends stopped their kicking. Together, the three of them pinned Coach Thymos on his back, Meis and Gueira each holding down one arm and Lio straddling his abdomen.

“Lio, what the hell is happening here?” Coach Thymos grunted out. “Get off me!”

Lio slapped him across the face. “You’re going to obey me, Coach Thymos. I’m going to use you and you’re going to let me.”

Coach Thymos’ eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. “Wait… hold on. No. Lio, I’m your teacher, get off me. Let me up!”

Lio slapped him again. “For today, you’re my whore. If you’re good enough, I may even keep you.” Lio smirked devilishly and saw fear flicker through his coach’s eyes.

Lio spat on his face and watched him sputter in shock. He couldn’t help but smile at the helpless expression on Coach Thymos’ face.

Lio pushed the coach’s shirt up and saw bruises beginning to form on his torso where he’d been kicked. Already, Lio was getting turned on from just that sight alone. He leaned forward and pinched both of Coach Thymos’ nipples between his fingers. Coach Thymos cried out, sounding a mixture of confused and horny. Lio twisted hard and the cry turned to pain. He pulled and it looked painful and, when he looked up at Coach Thymos’ face, there were tears forming in his eyes. Perfect.

Lio bent over and gently bit one nipple, sucked it into his mouth and got a pleasured moan from above him. Then, out of nowhere, he bit down hard and Coach Thymos screamed from the sudden shift. “Lio, stop, stop it, that hurts,” he begged. Lio couldn’t help but rut against Coach Thymos’ abs when he heard his scared little voice.

Lio sat up and raked his nails harshly over Coach Thymos’ chest, leaving red marks in his wake. He scooted back and pulled down those teeny tiny red shorts. Honestly, showing off his ass like he always did, Coach Thymos should have expected this a long time ago. It’s amazing Lio resisted for this long.

Coach Thymos was wearing only a jockstrap underneath and Lio licked his lips hungrily. It was everything he could have wished for. His ass and hole were available and Lio wouldn’t even have to free his cock. There was already a wet spot forming at the front, and Lio looked forward to seeing the jockstrap soaked.

Coach Thymos was trying to get free but Meis and Gueira were fully sitting on his arms. There was no way he could throw them both off and Lio too. So Lio got to work. He pushed Coach Thymos’ legs apart and looked at his little hole. It was so small right now, closed up, but it wouldn’t be that way for long. Soon, Coach Thymos’ ass would be gaping.

Lio spit on his hole and rubbed at it with his thumb. Coach Thymos was shaking and crying by now, only making Lio hornier. He reached into his shorts pocket and pulled out a bottle of lube. He slicked his fingers and shoved two all the way inside Coach Thymos’ hole without warning or concern. He screamed at the sudden, sharp intrusion, and Lio laughed.

“You’re so sensitive, Coach Thymos,” he teased, thrusting his hand in and out. “But this hole is all you are. This hole is mine and nothing else matters, do you hear me?” Lio crooked his fingers and pressed on his prostate, making him moan brokenly.

Lio continued to finger fuck him, adding a third and then a fourth finger after not too long. He wanted Coach Thymos stretched just enough but he wasn’t really concerned with comfort. When he deemed Coach Thymos to be loose enough, he pulled out his hand and wiped it on the man’s shirt. Lio slicked his cock and pushed inside, too fast and all at once. Coach Thymos seized up and groaned.

“St-stop it,” he begged. “Please.”

However, when Lio looked down, Coach Thymos’ cock— which was huge, next time Lio would have to ride him— was hard inside the jockstrap and the wet spot was much bigger than before.

“I’m not going to stop, Coach Thymos. Do you want to know why?”

The man only choked out a whine as Lio pulled out and thrust back in again, hard and punishing.

“Because you like this. Look at your cock, look how hard and wet you are for me. You’re nothing but a hole for me to use and you love it. You love being my slutty little hole, don’t you?” Lio watched as Coach Thymos’ cock twitched and wept, soaking the jockstrap more and more. He pounded in again and again, fast and hard and unforgiving, and he talked down to his teacher the whole time. “You slut, you fucking whore,” he panted out. Coach Thymos clenched down and spasmed when Lio his his prostate. “Look at you. You’re getting fucked by your student and you love it. I’ve made you— ah, fuck, yeah— made you into nothing more than a fucking cocksleeve. You exist— hnn— only for my pleasure.”

Coach Thymos’ hips bucked to meet Lio’s thrusts. Whether or not he was aware of what he was doing, Lio couldn’t be sure, but on some level, the coach was enjoying himself. Lio grinned and kept fucking his sloppy hole, wet and twitching. The sounds were heady to Lio, he felt high off Coach Thymos’ cries and his sweet hole.

“Lio,” Coach Thymos moaned out. His voice was broken. “Please, please…”

“Please what, whore?”

“Ah! Let me come! Please let me come, Lio! I can’t take it anymore!”

“Gueira, let him go. Coach Thymos, you can touch yourself. Come all over yourself, like a good little slut. Come while your student fucks you,” Lio commanded, and Coach Thymos obeyed, coming almost instantly. Yes, Lio was making him into a very good cocksleeve.

Lio didn’t last much longer. He thrust a few more times and came deep in Coach Thymos’ ass, filling him up with warmth. When Lio pulled out, a little come spilled out too. Lio smeared it around his hole.

“Do you feel better now, Coach Thymos?” Lio asked. The man nodded weakly. “What do you say when I let you come?”

“Mm, thank you,” he moaned.

“That’s right. You were so good for me, Coach Thymos. Your hole was absolutely perfect.”

Coach Thymos tried to sit up, but Meis was still sitting on one arm and Lio pushed against his chest. It took no effort to push him back to the floor, weak as he was.

“Who’s next?” he asked, looking at his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meis and Guiera get their turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more nastiness for y'all in the teachergalo community. This is the best au I've ever seen. If you're not already aware of [Sweetheart Zine](https://twitter.com/sweetheartzine?s=20) get over there!

“Lio, come on, that’s enough, You’ve had your fun,” Coach Thymos begged weakly. He didn’t even sound hopeful, more perfunctory. Lio smiled.

Already, Meis was straddling their coach’s thighs and pulling at his jock strap, releasing Mr. Thymos’ cock. Meis licked his lips, reached down, and squeezed Mr. Thymos, hard enough to make the man cry out in pain. 

“Stop, st-stop,” he begged, writhing and trying to get away.

“Look how hard he is,” Gueira commented, laughing. He reached down and wiped away a glob of precum and wiped it on Mr. Thymos’ cheek. He jerked his head away but it didn’t matter, the mark was there.

Speaking of marks… Lio had an idea.

Lio went over to his backpack and dug around until he found a Sharpie. He uncapped it and went back to their teacher and sat down beside him.

“Hey— what’re you doing?” he protested as Lio began to write on him.

“I’m labeling my property,” Lio said. He finished and passed the marker to Meis. “Add whatever you want.”

Lio had written WHORE across Mr. Thymos’ abs and he smiled as Meis began to write SLUT in big letters beside it. He tossed aside the marker when he was done and gripped Mr. Thymos’ thighs, digging his nails in hard and leaving marks, raking them over the skin and watching red lines appear where his nails dragged. Meis leaned over and bit Mr. Thymos, right over the scratches and indents from his nails. When he pulled back, there was blood and Mr. Thymos was crying.

But he wasn’t fighting anymore, or begging.

“I want a blowjob,” Meis decided. He grabbed Mr. Thymos’ lanyard and yanked hard, pulling him up. “Kneel,” he ordered, and Mr. Thymos did.

Meis stood and unbuckled his pants, pushing them down just enough to free his cock, which was surprisingly thick for someone so skinny. He grabbed Coach Thymos by the hair and pushed his cock into the teacher’s mouth, pushing in and in until he gagged. He held it there for a moment, choking him, before finally pulling back and letting the man breathe. The reprieve only lasted a moment, however, before Meis was pushing back in. He fucked Coach Thymos’ mouth, listening to his choking and sobbing.

While Meis fucked their teacher’s throat and made him cry, Guiera traced his hand over his ass and then smacked it, hard, the sound echoing off the walls. Coach Thymos whimpered around Meis’ cock while Guiera and Lio watched red bloom on his ass. Guiera pushed three fingers inside him without warning, making Mr. Thymos whine around the cock in his throat. Guiera pumped his fingers inside Mr. Thymos’ ass and they all heard the lewd squelching noise it made. Lio watched him push his pinky finger in too and keep thrusting.

Mr. Thymos was shaking now, holding onto Meis’ hips just to keep himself upright. He probably didn’t even notice that he was pushing his ass out for Guiera, to give him better access, or maybe to get a better angle.

Guiera must have hit his prostate, then, because Mr. Thymos moaned loudly. Guiera grinned devilishly and must have focused all his attention on that spot. Meis, meanwhile, pulled out and stroked his cock a few more times, spilling over Mr. Thymos’ face. The come landed on his cheeks, his lips, a little on his glasses.

“That looks amazing, Mr. Thymos. I love your face all covered in teenage come,” Lio said. He got out his phone and took a photo. Mr. Thymos was too fucked out to give much protest.

Guiera pushed their coach down on all fours and kept fingering him. He folded his thumb in and pushed his whole hand inside and Mr. Thymos cried. “It’s too much!” he pleaded. “I’m going to break apart!”

Lio stepped on the back of his neck and said, “You’ll take whatever we give you, slut.” Mr. Thymos cried and Lio continued. “Say _yes, sir._ ”

“Yes, sir,” he moaned out. He gasped, then, as Guiera pulled his fist out of his ass. Guiera pushed his pants down and thrust inside Mr. Thymos in one go, hard and fast.

“Damn,” Guiera grunted. “That’s a good hole.”

Lio took more photos, nothing with Guiera’s face but photos of Mr. Thymos’ sloppy hole. He was getting hard again, watching all of this, watching Coach Thymos cry and suffer and be _used_. He pushed his pants down again and knelt down at Mr. Thymos’ head. “Suck me off,” he commanded.

Mr. Thymos pushed up on his hands, opened his mouth, and sucked in Lio’s cock, greedy and obedient. “Fuck yeah,” he groaned, at both the feeling and the sight. Lio and Guiera fucked him together, stuffing him from either end and filling him with cock.

Guiera came first, thrusting almost frantically until he finally stilled, but he didn’t pull out. He stayed inside Mr. Thymos’ hot, wet hole and started taking photos on his own camera. When he did finally pull out, he took some close ups.

“Show me,” Lio said, fucking his teacher’s throat and soaking in his pathetic choking sounds. Guiera turned the phone to him and Lio saw dribbles of come sliding out of their teacher’s hole, slightly gaping after so much use. Lio groaned; he should hurry up and come so he could see it for himself.

Lio thrust a few more times before pulling out and coming on Mr. Thymos’ face, adding to the mess that was already there. “Mm, that was great, Mr. Thymos. You’re the best hole.” He pushed the teacher onto his back and pushed his thighs up, bending him almost in half. His hole fluttered, dispelling more come as Lio watched. “Amazing. Hold him like that,” he ordered his friends, and they did while Lio took photos. He was going to get off to these photos over and over again. 

They put his legs back down and all three of the boys looked down at their teacher, covered in come and tears. Lio found the Sharpie again and wrote on his thigh A+ HOLE with an arrow pointing upward. Guiera and Meis laughed and took turns writing on his chest, BEST HOLE and CUM SLUT and other derogatory badges.

“Would you like to come now, Mr. Thymos?” Lio asked, his voice saccharine and dangerous. Coach Thymos nodded weakly. “What do you say when you want something?”

“Please… please let me come,” he begged. It was delicious to hear, fucking erotic as hell, but he could get more out of his teacher. 

“Please what?” Lio asked, pinching his nipple and pulling too hard.

“Sir!” he cried out, arching his back. “Please, sir, please let me come!”

“Very good,” Lio praised, releasing his nipple and rubbing it to ease the sting. He grabbed Mr. Thymos’ cock and pumped it a few times, letting him enjoy it before pinching his nipple again and pulling. He twisted it harshly, watching his teacher weep and writhe. He was so much fun to watch. It was like he didn’t even know if he was in pain or pleasure and Lio loved his conflicted thrashing.

Lio leaned forward and bit his other nipple, sucked it, bit again, still jerking his teacher off the whole time. If Mr. Thymos wasn’t a pain slut before, Lio would make him one. Finally, Mr. Thymos came, shooting all over his abdomen, come landing on the words written into his skin. Mr. Thymos panted harshly as he came down from the high.

“What a good hole you are, Mr. Thymos. And I’ll keep training you until you’re _perfect_. Do you want that?”

Mr. Thymos shook his head minutely and Lio saw red. He grabbed his teacher by the hair and yanked him up, slapped him across the face as hard as he could. “Yes, you do want that!” he practically screamed. “Say _yes, sir_ like a good little whore!”

“Y-yes, sir,” Mr. Thymos whispered, crying and nodding. “Yes, sir, I want that, I want it.”

Lio released him and he fell back on the floor in a shaking heap. Guiera and Meis snickered above him and Lio smiled, satisfied. “Clean up and go home, Coach Thymos. I’ll be back for you tomorrow.”

Lio, Meis, and Guiera made themselves presentable Lio took one last photo of the whole beautiful sight of a wrecked and ruined man on the floor before they left the locker room. Lio flicked through the photos on his phone, pleased and already eager for a repeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please kudos and comment! I had to stop writing for a while because I got too turned on and had to handle that situation.

**Author's Note:**

> That was a thing I wrote. The first thing I wrote of the new year and new decade. I can't believe I actually posted this. See you all in hell! (〜￣▽￣)〜


End file.
